


'Iron Man: The Watchers of the Moon'- the rehash [Iron Man: The Watchers of the Moon Remix]

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M, Remix, Tony Stark's Red Thong of Justice, ambiguous canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Will the moon ever be the peaceful passenger for our world again, will the alien menace be defeated, will the plot ever be resolved....?The idea continues....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iron Man: The Watchers of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317113) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My Works: [Just Steve/Tony](https://muccamukk.dreamwidth.org/532004.html#cutid20) & [All Marvel on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/works?fandom_id=7266).
> 
> Fandoms: Marvel 616, Marvel 3490, Marvel 57289, Marvel Adventures, Marvel Fairy Tales
> 
> Remixes all have "Remix" in the title. WIP are marked WIP. No safe works.

 

 

I found this Mucca's Iron Man: The Watchers of the Moon original work pretty funny but wanted to see what went down afterwards when Steve finally got round to drawing up his um... idea.

Completely ambiguous universe, though i did give Tony blue eyes.


End file.
